


A new kind of dancing

by MenoMonyFalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenoMonyFalls/pseuds/MenoMonyFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A furious Rose confronts the Doctor after he ruins their evening, but her anger quickly leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new kind of dancing

Rose turned the corner of the hallway just in time to see the prowling figure of the Doctor enter the bedroom he had been assigned to during their stay on Zegrys II. The sound of the door slamming behind him only made her jaw clench tighter as she strode forwards.

She was having none of this tonight. The last few days had tired her out, the relaxing trip promised by the Doctor unsurprisingly turning into an exhausting and intense adventure. For once, though, once it was over the locals were actually glad for their interference and had insisted on throwing them a feast as a show of gratitude.

The Doctor had been reticent at first, but had finally yielded under his companions’ enthusiasm. Jack had his own reasons for his eagerness, no doubt related to his hopes of a conquest (or several ones), but Rose had simply been excited to spend an enjoyable evening in good company. The Zergans were a kind and welcoming people, and she had grown fond of many of them during her stay on their planet. She had been looking forward to this evening with them, with the weight of constant danger finally removed from their minds.

She had let herself be swept away in the excitement of the preparations. The Zergans had insisted on treating the three of them like royalty, providing them with every possible comfort. Rose had certainly taken advantage of it by indulging in an almost decadently relaxing bath before perusing the wardrobe put at her disposal, running her fingers overs the silky material of the clothes worn by the Zergan women. She had finally settled on a beautiful purple dress that molded her curves perfectly and that tied at her neck, leaving her shoulders and most of her back bare. With her makeup carefully applied and her hair loosely waving down her back, she had felt ready for a fantastic evening.

And then he had ruined everything.

“What is your problem?” she yelled as she threw the door open. He had been sitting down on a chair in a corner of the room, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His head snapped up momentarily to the doorway from where she was glaring at him before going back to scowling at a spot on the wall as though it had personally offended him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snarled in return.

“Like hell you don’t! You were rude to _everyone_ in there. They put this thing together to thank us, would it kill you to at least _try_ to be civil for an hour or two?”

“I never asked for any bloody recognition,” he gritted out, jaw clenched. She could see his fists tightening, gripping the leather of his jacket so strongly that she was sure it would rip. “And I’m old enough to act however I like, thanks. So why don’t you just go back to your precious party. Wouldn’t want to keep you from all the fun you seemed to be having.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, glowering as she put her hands on her hips, feet firmly planted in the doorway.

“Well, that’s just a load of shit. What you said was completely out of line, and you know it. I’m not leaving until you get your head out of your arse and tell me why you’re being such a wanker.”

“Fine!” he snapped back. He stood up abruptly, his chair tumbling to the ground in the forcefulness of his movement. “Stay here for all I care. I’m going back to the TARDIS, and when you and Jack are done fooling around with the locals, you can join me and we can leave.”

He strode forwards, eyes resolutely ignoring her, attempting to slip past her out of the room. Rose had seen it coming, however, and she moved faster than him. Taking a few steps to cross the threshold, she grabbed the door handle and slammed it closed before leaning against it, arms crossed.

“Oh no, you don’t. You don’t get to leave before I know what the hell has gotten into you.”

The Doctor froze in front of her, his eyes finally snapping up to look her in the eye. He had his best glare directed at her, the one she had seen a good many aliens cower under. She couldn’t care less, however. He was sorely mistaken if he thought it had any effect on her.

“Rose, get out of my way,” he growled.

“No,” she answered steadily, glaring back at him in defiance. “If you want to get past me, you’ll have to shove me away yourself.”

His hands tightened into fists, but he made no attempt to move again. She bit back a triumphant smile, not wanting to aggravate him any further.

“ _Good_. Now, let’s talk. As far as I know, we were all having a grand time, even you. I saw you with that scientific advisor lady, talking animatedly together. So what the hell happened?”

“Oh you saw me, did you? Didn’t think you’d had much time to notice anything, in the middle of that throng of admirers that were ogling you – “

He snapped his mouth closed, as though he hadn’t meant to say that much, but it was too late. Rose’s eyes widened in understanding before narrowing back at him.

“So that’s what it was, really? Jealousy?”

“What – No, I didn’t mean – It’s just, it was vulgar, the way they were – “

“The way they were – what? Being nice, talking to me, asking me to dance? Yeah, you’re right, that was totally out of line!” she retorted, taking a step towards him and watching with grim satisfaction as he took one back. “It _absolutely_ justified the way you completely insulted the nice man who was asking me about Jack and his _availability_. But you scared him away nice and proper, I’m sure the captain will thank you for that later.”

“Oh! I, I thought…” he stammered, fidgeting.

He at least had the decency to look ashamed at her words, but she wasn’t satisfied. For weeks – for _months_ – they had danced around each other, pretending there wasn’t something between them, that all these glances and touches and smiles meant nothing more. She had said nothing, done nothing, because she was scared. Scared of upsetting their delicate balance, scared of rejection, scared of being shipped back home if she tried to change things. But she couldn’t take it any longer. This tantalizing dance of theirs was draining her energy, little by little, and it had only gotten worse since Jack had joined them.

All that tension, all that dancing around each other… It ended _now_. Maybe she wouldn’t like the answer he’d give her, but at least she’d _know_.

“You thought what? That he was making a pass at _me_ , instead of being interested in Jack? And what if he had been? Why do you think it’s your job to turn them down for me?”

“Rose, I just – I’m just looking out for you, that’s all, I – ”

“Oh, shove it with your excuses, will you. I’m sick of this. Either you decide that you want me and I’m yours, or you _don’t_ , and you stop getting jealous over every single male who talks to me. You decide.”

“Wha – I don’t – I mean, I can’t just –”

With a growl of frustration, she closed the distance between them. Rising on her toes, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, yanking his head down and pushing her mouth on his.

For one blissful, glorious moment, the only thing that registered was the feeling of his lips beneath hers, slightly chapped and yet soft. She moved her mouth to capture his bottom lip, heady that this was finally happening, that she was finally tasting him.

Then reality came crashing down on her.

He wasn’t kissing her back.

She stumbled backwards, a cold wave overtaking her with the realization of what she had done. The Doctor was looking at her with a blank expression, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Unable to stand his gaze any longer, she dropped her eyes to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt like she was going to be sick.

“I – I’m sorry, I thought… but obviously not. That's alright, it won’t happen again, I – Oh God!”

She spun around, ready to run out of the room and into the darkest hole she could find, but his hand on her arm stopped her and turned her back towards him.

“Don’t – just drop it, I –”

The words caught in her throat as she looked up at him. He was much closer than she’d thought, his blue eyes locked on hers, intense, piercing. Her thoughts stuttered to a halt as the hand at her elbow moved to her lower back, pulling her to him, his other hand coming up to tangle in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers.

She gasped, and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue past her lips, swiping against the roof of her mouth before retreating, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned at the sensation, her own tongue darting out to move with his, her hands reaching around him to grasp the back of his coat.

He pulled away after a moment, panting despite his past boasts of a superior respiratory system, and rested his forehead against hers.

“Rose,” he said hoarsely, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t – you deserve better than – ”

She growled, partly at the loss of contact and partly in frustration at his words, and moved forwards to capture his lips again.

“ _Shut_ – _up_ ,” she whispered as she moved her mouth over his. “I’m the one who gets to decide that, and I’ve decided that I – _want_ – _you_.”

She punctuated her words with a bite of his bottom lip, swiping it with her tongue to soothe it afterwards. Craving more contact, she pressed closer to him, a wave of heat washing over her as she felt something hard push against her lower body, an undeniable proof that he was just as affected as she was.

He groaned and crashed his lips against hers once more, finally giving in as he kissed her with all the passion he had held restrained before. He whirled them around and pressed her against the wall, his hardness hitting perfectly against her center and eliciting a moan from her that was lost in his mouth.

Wetness pooled quickly between her legs as she started grinding against him, unable to help herself. He growled in response, his hands moving from her back to travel up and down her sides, from her hips to her ribcage.

“Doctor,” she pleaded over his lips. His hands had stopped just short of the curve of her breasts again, tantalizing and infuriating all at once.

With some effort, he tore his mouth away from hers and lifted one of his hands to tilt her head up, eyes locking on hers. A thrill went through her at the sight of him: ruffled, lips red and glistening, eyes so dark and clearly full of want. He was beautiful.

He had stopped kissing her, though, and that was unacceptable. She whimpered as she tried to reach for him again, but he kept her resolutely at bay.

“One last thing,” he panted. “You have to be sure. Because once we do this, I’ll never want to stop.”

“As far as I’m aware, _you’re_ the one who keeps stopping,” she teased, breathlessly. She managed to escape his grasp, ducking her head to latch onto his neck, biting and licking a trail from his jaw to the hollow of his throat as she had dreamed of doing so many times.

“Rose,” he groaned insistently. “I’m serious.”

She sighed, straightening up to look him in the eye. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until she gave him an answer.

“Doctor, I’ve wanted you from the moment I met you, but for _months_ now what I’ve felt for you has gone beyond that. So believe me when I say I know what I’m doing.” She paused to lean towards him, biting his earlobe before continuing in a low, alluring voice. “There’s no one else but you. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about this moment, how often I’ve fantasized about you. In my dreams I always take this off you, like this,” she said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, watching it drop to the floor with fascinated eyes. “And then I reach over to feel this fantastic arse of yours, just like that.”

She glided her hands down his back, slipping them inside the back pockets of his jeans. She squeezed, humming approvingly as the movement caused his pelvis to thrust forward and hit her in just the right spot. He let out a surprised gasp, and she looked up at him with a teasing, tongue-touched grin.

The Doctor surged forward, hungrily chasing after her retreating tongue. His hands resumed their trail, sweeping up her sides before brushing her breasts with the barest touch. Rose whimpered at the contact, thrusting her chest forward to encourage him. The Doctor, emboldened, slid his hands up again in a firmer caress, his thumbs brushing over her quickly hardening nipples through the fabric of her dress.

Rose tore her lips away to catch her breath, resting her head against the wall and panting as her overly sensitive skin tingled with every touch. The Doctor took the opportunity to bend his head down to watch his fingers squeeze and tease her nipples for a moment before dipping his head, replacing one of his hands with his mouth. His lips closed over her peak, sucking through her clothes. Rose moaned loudly at the sensation, bringing her hands up to his head to keep him there, her nails scratching through the short strands of his hair. He growled and gently bit her nipple in retaliation, his other hand sliding up to her neck to fumble with the knot of her dress. With a small gasp of approval, she raised both her hands to tug on the strings as the Doctor sank to his knees, watching her.

Her shaky fingers finally managed to loosen the knot and her dress slipped down her body, leaving her almost bare before him. The exotic dress the aliens had given her had left no place for a bra, and in consequence her knickers were now the only clothing remaining on her.

She stayed still, her heart pounding in her chest as his eyes traveled up and down up body before returning to hold her gaze.

“Rose, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered. She smiled brightly in response, all the nervousness that had begun building up evaporated under the earnestness of his eyes.

“And you’re wearing too many clothes,” she replied teasingly, her hands reaching to pull at his jumper. He laughed in answer, a bright, beautiful sound that made her heart clench with love for him. He raised himself on his feet, helping her lift his jumper over his head before throwing it somewhere behind him.

It was Rose’s turn to pause, breathless, as her eyes mapped out the hard planes of his chest. He was absolutely stunning, watching her with darkened eyes as she reached out a hand to follow the path her eyes had taken. She ran her fingernails up his torso, pausing to feel his thundering heartbeat before scratching slightly down over his nipples, thrilled when he shuddered in pleasure, eyes falling shut.

Her hand continued its descent, swirling around his belly button and skimming the top of his trousers. Her eyes drifted down, focusing on the noticeable bulge below, a fresh wave of arousal washing over her at the sight. Biting her lip, she brought her hand down to cup his hardness. He felt like he was a good size, long and thick, and so hard that the idea of having him inside was enough to make her moan. He groaned as she squeezed through his trousers, and her moan changed into a yelp when he suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air. He took the few steps separating them from the bed and threw her down upon it.

She looked up at him, panting, as he knelt between her legs, the lust in his gaze making her squirm in anticipation.

“Oh, Rose… You don’t know how much I want you, how many times I’ve imagined you, just like this, underneath me,” he whispered as he dropped his head to her belly, kissing his way up to her chest. She gasped as he reached her breast, finally feeling his tongue sliding over her nipple without any clothes in the way. She moaned as he sucked and licked and bit, rocking her hips against his.

“Do you, really? Cause you don’t seem in a hurry to get these off,” she replied, panting, when she managed to gather her wits enough to speak. She reached down to pop open the button of his trousers, her fingers fumbling as she tried to drag down his fly.

“Patience,” he growled, kissing a trail down her body, sliding out of reach of her hands. Raising herself on her elbows, she watched, breathless, as he paused at the seam of her knickers. With a shaky breath, he hooked his fingers through the elastic band and tugged them down, leaving her completely bare to his eyes. It was almost embarrassing how completely soaked she already was, but all such thoughts quickly flew out the window as he slid a finger through her folds.

“You’re so lovely and wet, just for me,” he breathed out as he easily slipped a finger inside her. He moved his hand, stroking her walls and curling up before pulling it out to tease her swollen clit with her own wetness.

She called out his name in a moan, the stimulation nearly too much for her already. She’d wanted him for so long, fantasized about him doing exactly this with his large, calloused hand, that she felt almost ready to explode. He circled her clit a few times before slipping two fingers inside her, making her cry out in pleasure. She couldn’t help rolling hers hips in rhythm with the pumping of his fingers, but as amazing as this felt, this wasn’t what she wanted, right now.

“Doctor,” she gasped as he hit a particularly good spot inside her. “Ah, yes… please, Doctor… I want… I _need_ you to…”

She scrambled to put her thoughts together, but he seemed to understand as she tugged on his shoulders, attempting to pull him up towards her.

“Alright, we can always finish this later,” he said with a sinful grin, pulling himself on his knees again.

He popped his dripping fingers in his mouth, tasting her wetness with an approving hum and she whimpered at the sight, more turned on than she’d ever been in her life. She reached forward, finally sliding his fly the rest of the way down and slipping her hand into his pants to squeeze him. She watched triumphantly as he gasped, the grin wiped off his face, and took advantage of his distracted state to push his trousers and pants as one down his hips, his erection finally springing free before her.

She watched her hand stroke up and down his shaft, fascinated, thrilled by the gasps and groans coming from him. She looked up to see his eyes shut, his face screwed up in pleasure, his mouth hanging open. She couldn’t resist leaning up to catch his bottom lip between her own and his eyes flew open, meeting her own in a haze of lust.

“As I said, we can always come back to that later,” he said hoarsely, swatting her hand away and pushing her down on the mattress.

He tried to crawl up her body but his trousers, not even down past his knees, impeded his movements. Huffing irritably, he stood up on his feet, almost tripping over in his haste when he tried to kick off his boots and trousers at the same time. She couldn’t help giggling at the sight.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” he growled as he finally got rid of his last garments and stood towering over the bed.

“No, I wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied teasingly, her breath quickening as she took him in, in all his naked glory.

“I’ll show you how funny this is,” he retorted, pouncing on her. She yelped in surprise as he grabbed her wrists, trapping them above her head with one hand.

He cupped her cheek with the other, dipping his head down to kiss her again. Their tongues tangled together as the kiss deepened, both pouring all of their long repressed desire into it. He supported himself on his elbows, keeping his lower body carefully apart from hers, and the lack of contact was slowly driving Rose crazy. She squirmed in his grasp, doing her best to set her hands free, but he only chuckled at her efforts, his free hand traveling down her body to tease her breast. She growled, biting his lower lip in retribution, before sneaking a leg behind his knee and pulling hard, making him fall down on top of her, causing his hardness to hit her throbbing center.

They both gasped at the contact, panting, their gaze locked as he moved again, deliberately this time, stroking his erection through her soaking curls.

“Doctor, please,” she moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as he rocked forward, the tip of his erection just barely entering her.

“Rose, look at me. I want to see you.”

She forced herself to open her eyes, holding his gaze as he slipped a few more inches inside her. Unable to take any more of this suspense, she pushed her hips forward, swearing loudly as he finally slid all the way in.

He _was_ big, stretching her almost to the point of pain, but then he began to move, and any discomfort she felt morphed into indescribable pleasure.

“Oh, Rose, you feel so good, better than I could ever have imagined. You’re so hot, so tight…” he groaned as he thrust inside her, setting up a punishing rhythm that had her moaning and keening in a matter of seconds.

There was nothing else but him, and how good he felt. She raked her nails down his back to grab his arse, encouraging him to move faster, harder. He was babbling, praises and curses and filth dripping from his lips, and she answered with unintelligible cries mixed in with his name, repeated over and over and over like a prayer.

She was close, so close, every single one of his thrusts driving her nearer to the edge. Then he shifted, hooking her knees over his elbows and grabbing hold of her hips to plunge even deeper inside her, and suddenly everything imploded inside her, her mouth opening in a wordless cry. Her internal muscles clenched and above her the Doctor let out a strangled groan, feeling every tremor of her body. He pounded inside her fast and hard once, twice, drawing out her orgasm before finally giving in and exploding inside her.

They both came around from their haze of pleasure a few seconds later, sated and blissfully happy. The Doctor became aware of his full weight pressing on her, no doubt crushing her, and he attempted to roll off, but Rose’s arms came up around his waist, encircling and pinning him to her.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he huffed in a low voice, raising his head from where it was burrowed in her neck to look at her in wonder.

“You’re not,” she breathed out in response. “I like you here.”

She tilted her head up, and understanding her perfectly he lowered his own to capture her lips in a slow, deep kiss. As they parted, panting, she looked up in his eyes, love shining so brightly in them that it would have been impossible for him to mistake it for something else.

“That was… amazing,” she whispered in wonder, and he flashed her a bright grin before sliding out of grasp as he kissed a trail down her jaw, over her breasts and towards her belly.

“What are you doing?” she asked, breathless.

She gasped in surprise as his lips closed around her sensitized clit. He raised his head, a wicked grin on his face.

“I told you that we’d come back and finish this later,” he replied, dipping his head back down to drag his tongue across her folds.

She moaned his name, bringing her hands up to rest on his head, scratching her nails through the short strands of his hair.

Oh God, what had she just unleashed?


End file.
